The Spirit Of Love
by Polliot
Summary: Sinopsis: Zoro, un chico muy voluble, y Sanji un chico muy alegre; viven juntos pero no están muy seguros acerca de su relación. Las cosas van bien hasta que agradablemente una chica de la escuela secundaria aparece y crea todo tipo de angustia entre ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

Basado en la película "Ai no Kotodama" que se estrenó en el 2007, de origen Japonés que pertenece (Tanto historia como personajes) al guionista y director Kaneda Takashi.

Sinopsis: Zoro, un chico muy voluble, y Sanji viven juntos pero no están muy seguros acerca de su relación. Las cosas van bien hasta que agradablemente una niña de la escuela secundaria aparece y crea todo tipo de angustia entre ellos dos.

* * *

Dudas, enigmas y las pulsaciones en su corazón le hicieron quedarse allí parado observando la gente pasando a su lado ignorándolo e incluso la bolsa que una vez había estado en sus manos, se encontraba en el suelo.

¿Qué hacer?, era su mayor duda.

**_A menudo siento que no podemos tenerlo todo._**

Un hombre robusto paso por su lado concentrado en su teléfono celular, empujándolo con el hombro innecesariamente. Más este no se detuvo o si quiera dijo perdón, o le replicó.

**_En este mar de gente… La persona que se preocupa por mí…_**

Tragó saliva y observó la bolsa plástica en el suelo, atentada por ser pisoteada.

**_¿Por qué tiene que ser él?, hay muchas chicas guapas a mi alrededor. _**

Una morena paso a su lado deteniéndose frente a la bolsa, rodeándola y siguiendo por su camino contoneando las caderas en aquella falda tan pequeña que moldeaba sus perfectas caderas.

**_Además, tengo posibilidad de quedar con algunas de ellas. Lo sé._**

**_Pero al final termine por enamorarme, de alguien quien es como un hermano para mí. Ahora mismo con él, es algo que puede llegar a durar para siempre._**

Levanto la mirada y suspiro. Debía de hacer algo, no podía quedar simplemente así. Por algo había comprado aquello.

**_Pensamientos así por él; son como un sueño que no pueden volverse realidad. Siempre he pensado de esa manera._**

Se inclinó para agarrar su compra y la sostuvo con la mano izquierda, mientras acomodaba su mochila sobre su espalda con la otra.

* * *

Todas las personas salían contoneándose y burlándose del pobre profesor de análisis argumentativo, y es que quien en su sano juicio decía que las mujeres podían violar a un hombre, a no ser que les pusieran un vibrador por el culo claro. Aun así el grupo estalló en carcajadas con la simple mención, y se decían llamar universitarios.

Salió y acomodo la mochila, abrió los botones de la camisa que llevaba dejando el esqueleto que llevaba por debajo a la vista y es que él siempre sufría de calores. Más en verano.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar haciéndole detener por el pasillo lleno de gente, así que se recargo contra una de las paredes y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, notando que era un mensaje de texto.

**"****Zoro, ¿Ya terminaron las clases? No hay tabasco, compra algo"**

-Hey Roronoa –Se giró ante la mención de su apellido y guardo el teléfono notando a dos de sus compañeros que se le acercaban con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; levantó una ceja -¿Vino Kuroashi hoy? –Negó –Uh, he traído su DVD para devolvérselo –Observó como el chico de pecas, cabello largo y color negro que lo tenía recogido en una pequeña coleta hurgaba en su mochila.

_¿Su DVD?_, pensó.

-Bueno, nos separamos esta mañana –Levantó los hombros.

-Bueno, siento molestarte pero he decidido en dártelo a ti –Bufó.

-No soy tu recadero Ace –El nombrado soltó una risita.

-¿Puedes dárselo? –Entrecerró los ojos al ver la pasta color negro y a cierto actor calvo que reconocería en cualquier lugar… era SU DVD.

-…Vale –Lo tomó y guardo en su mochila negando por lo bajo.

-Bushido, ustedes son muy ocurrentes –Declaró una voz más aguda, nada menos que la de cabellera azul quien compartía algunas clases con ellos. La chica camino a su alrededor observándolo y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna –Aunque esto es extraño.

-¿Ah?

-Donde encuentres a uno, el otro también está allí –La pequeña acomodó la falda que llevaba hasta las rodillas y se colocó al lado del pecoso.

-No te entiendo, Vivi –Dijo Zoro rascando su nuca sin preocupación.

-Tiene razón Vivi –Aseguró Ace inclinándose y dedicándole una miraba burlesca –Están siempre juntos.

-Son solo cosas de compañeros de habitación, es normal que estemos siempre juntos –Espeto sin gracia y con el ceño un poco fruncido. Debía de irse y esos dos interferían en sus planes –Pero no significa que seamos siameses; necesitamos nuestro espacio.

-Es agradable; yo también quiero vivir con alguien –La peli azul miró fijamente y batiendo sus pestañas al azabache -¿Qué te parece, Ace? –Le empujó juguetonamente con el hombro al brazo del chico quien solo le regaló una sonrisa pequeña.

-Nos vemos –Se despidió de él al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a subir las escaleras con una Vivi por detrás que se quejaba.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No es grande tú casa?

-No quiero que tus amigos piensen cosas raras…

-No te preocupes. Soy muy astuta en ese asunto…

Sonrió al verlos desaparecer tras una columna y prosiguió a salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese. Necesitaba ir a trabajar.

* * *

Cerró la puerta del departamento con cuidado y alejo sus zapatos dejándolos fuera del alfombrado de su hogar, alejó la camisa la cual quedó cerca al sofá y estiro perezosamente la bolsa en dirección a la cocina donde podía escuchar claramente los sartenes y algo batiéndose.

La zarandeo al ver que no la agarraba a lo que escucho un fuerte "Oh".

-¡Gracias!, necesitaba salsa picante –Vio aquella presencia que agarraba la bolsa como si se tratase de algún obsequio. De cabellos rubios, ojos azules aunque ocultase un flequillo, piel porcelana y delgado pero fornido. Sonrió y giró el rostro ahora rebuscando en su mochila.

-¿Cuándo compraste esto? –Pregunto con ironía enseñándole en la cara su DVD –Es mío –Volvió a guardarlo más por un momento notó como el rubio sacudía los brazos con pereza.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es como si te fueses a morir –Decidió ignorarlo sentándose en lo que suponía era el comedor que prácticamente era una mesa plegable y dos sillas blancas -¡Además! –Se giró ante la potente voz de su compañero –Lo que es tuyo es mío –Lo señalo primero –Y lo que es mío es tuyo; así que ese DVD es mío –Se señaló para volver a girarse y concentrarse en lo que preparaba con una gran sonrisa.

Suspiró y rodo los ojos.

-Falta poco. Está casi listo.

-Tú eres el cocinero.

No lo refutó.

**_Este es mi compañero de habitación, Kuroashi Sanji. A veces la gente se ríe por su apellido, una semejanza a lo que casi siempre usa, pantalones negros. Aunque tenga un apellido japonés, él verdaderamente es francés._**

**_Nos conocimos hace años en el instituto; un intercambió y por razones de gusto prefirió quedarse a vivir en Japón. A veces lo llamó por su nombre, otras por apodos que le fastidian…_**

-Oye.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees qué Ace y Vivi estén saliendo?

-Bueno, ellos están pasando mucho tiempo uno al lado del otro –Observó la caja de cigarros frente a sus ojos y como si nada, tomó uno a la misma vez que agarraba un mechero -¿Ellos salen? –Puso el pitillo en sus labios y miró por un momento al oji azul que fugazmente le miró y volvió su vista a la charola -¿Mmm? –Insistió; encendió el cigarro y probó la primera calada de humó antes para responder.

-Nada; solo que ellos hablaron sobre convivir juntos –_O mejor dicho ella _–Me pregunto sí eso funcionaría –Los sonidos en la cocina se detuvieron.

-Lo nuestro funciona –Su corazón bombeo en aquel momento.

-Nosotros somos diferentes… -Murmuró alejando el cigarro y mirando a la nada.

-Espera un poco más –Por lo visto ni lo había escuchado. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con el calendario de la pared donde se marcaba con un círculo en rojo algo muy especial, y él lo sabía -¡Hecho! –Los pasos se escucharon cerca y fue cuando un plato de espaguetis fue puesto frente a su rostro.

-Sobre los planes de este fin de semana –Dijo empujando su rostro en dirección al calendario.

-¿Sí? –Sanji se fue despojando del delantal rojo con estampados de conejos (Sí, porque aun por macho que fuera adoraba los conejos y cuando vio el mandil no pudo aguantar por comprarlo y usarlo en casa).

-¿Qué te parece sí uno de nosotros consigue algo bueno para comer? –Agarró el tenedor. Las manos blancas se apoyaron en la mesa y miró como los orbes azules brillaban observando también el número tachado.

Su risa lo hizo arrugar la frente.

-¿Qué? –Luego decía que era demasiado frío y de 'piedra'.

-Nada –Le miró -¿Es acaso una cita?

-Sabes, no importa –Apartó la mirada.

-Zoro –Se quejó como un niño pequeño a lo cual quería reír, pero no lo complacería.

-Cállate –Sanji se acercó hasta su persona y le regaló una mirada enternecida.

-Pensaré en lo que quiero comer en mis cumpleaños –De nuevo su ego subió ante la idea –Hay algo de lo que deseo hablar contigo –De nuevo desapareció en la cocina.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiono; al momento Sanji se acercó ocultando algo tras su espalda –Actúas extraño -¿Y si algo le había ocurrido? Imposible, lo tenía frente a sus ojos, intacto.

El rubio reveló su taza color verde extendiéndosela.

-Tú taza –Parpadeo y estiró sus manos para agarrarla, la observó y fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¡Estaba pegada con silicona! Separó el horror y notó la pobre oreja de su taza ahora destrozada.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi taza?! –Se levantó enojado frente al rubio quien solo retrocedió y levantó las manos haciéndole creer que estaba asustado, ¡Y un cuerno! Que la sonrisa no se desaparecía.

-¡Es la taza que te di el año pasado! –Río, lo que le hizo enojar más.

-¡Rompe tus propias tazas! ¡Es por eso-! –Sus muñecas fueron agarradas y su boca callada ante los labios del rubio que se oprimieron contra los suyos con firmeza. Abrió los ojos y se limitó a sentir un pequeño movimiento por parte de Sanji que le obligo a alejarse por el horrible sonrojo que ahora cubría sus mejillas.

Escucho una risilla a su espalda.

-No creas que te liberas tan fácil –Amenazó con voz ronca.

-Lo siento; la pagaré ¿De acuerdo? –Sin otra palabra se sentó en su lugar y observó como Sanji corría nuevamente a la cocina –No te enfades; ahora comeremos con el tabasco que has comprado –Paso a su lado y se sentó poniendo el bote en el centro.

Zoro agarró la salsa y fue poniendo el surtido en su plato al mismo tiempo que agarraba su taza destrozada y se la restregaba en la cara a Sanji quien solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero para nada enojado.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Le arrebató la salsa y agregó un poco a la suya.

Él agarró una gran cantidad de pasta y la metió en su boca, saboreando el exquisito sabor pero al instante sintiendo como su boca comenzaba a quemar.

-Uhhdb –Intento tragar por que sí lo devolvía de seguro sería echado de su propio departamento y el oji azul abrió los ojos comenzando a reír. Se limitó a extender su plató y ofrecerle para que probase, solo que esta vez coloco mucha y logro meterla en su boca ahora siendo el pobre francés quien arrugase la cara y le lagrimaran los ojos.

-¡Le echaste mucho! –Salió corriendo de nuevo a la cocina y en ese lapso Zoro intercambio los platos esta vez intentando comer un buen plato, así mismo un vaso de agua fue puesto junto con una jarra llena.

-Lo comeré todo –Mintió.

-¡Echaste a perder mi espagueti! –Se sentó y comió de su plató a lo que esta vez escupió el propio cocinero su comida y tosió agarrando la jarra y bebiendo de esta; El moreno solo comenzó a reírse mientras seguía devorando el plato del otro -¡No te perdonare! –Sanji agarró el plato intentando arrebatárselo a lo que él con el tenedor embutió la comida en su boca -¡Mi comida! –Forcejearon entre risas y quejas por parte de ambos.

**_Pronto serán dos años en el que comenzamos la convivencia. Momentos como estos… son mis favoritos._**


	2. Chapter 2

Basado en la película "Ai no Kotodama" que se estrenó en el 2007, de origen Japonés que pertenece (Tanto historia como personajes) al guionista y director Kaneda Takashi.

Sinopsis: Zoro, un chico muy voluble, y Sanji viven juntos pero no están muy seguros acerca de su relación. Las cosas van bien hasta que agradablemente una niña de la escuela secundaria aparece y crea todo tipo de angustia entre ellos dos.

* * *

La azotea de la universidad donde los estudiantes se reunían era un lugar que ambos gustaban disfrutar; como ahora. Él estaba recostado sobre la banca donde acostumbraban a pasar el rato mientras que el francés se encontraba contra el espaldar sentado fumando uno de sus sagrados cigarros. Sonrió con ganas al recordar la razón por la cual había comenzado a fumar…

**Cuando estábamos en secundaría y él fue transferido, todos decían que el francesito era todo un don Romeo, un hombre elegante, pulcro, todo lo opuesto a lo normal. Pero fue grande la sorpresa al ver que siempre llegaba cada mañana con el peculiar olor a ceniza… cigarros; fumaba antes de entrar, después de salir del instituto. Y de ahí aprendió la maña cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos.**

**No le afectaba, estaba enseñado. Y lo hacía con regularidad.**

-¿Vas a la próxima clase? –Le preguntó el rubio mientras exhalaba el humó de su boca y cerraba sus ojos extasiado.

-No me gusta –Pasó su cigarro sin encender de un lado a otro por sus labios.

-A mí tampoco –Lo vio rascarse la nuca y a la vez observar el cielo. Tal vez necesitaba prenderle fuego a su cigarro -¡Tengo una idea! –Se giró ante el repentino cambió de actitud del oji azul –Vamos al mar –Le sonrió y él solo se dedicó a encender su pitillo y comenzar a fumar sin decirle palabra alguna.

-¡Ah! No puede ser… -Ambos escucharon una voz aguda y delicada que llamó su atención -¿Eres Kuroashi? –El rubio asintió con una mirada especulativa pero aun con esa sonrisa amigable que siempre dedicaba.

La chica les parecía familiar y más por aquel color de cabello…

-¿Y también Roronoa? –La chica abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y llevó una mano a su pecho.

-¡Nami-san! –El peliverde observó rápidamente como el rubio se levantaba y abría sus ojos con alegría -¡Algo me decía que tenías algo familiar! –Zoro aparto la mirada dejando escapar el humó de sus labios._ Esa chiquilla… Nami…_

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Sí –Los dos se miraban con alegría con lo que Zoro no le agradaba para nada; ella se veía… demasiado contenta para tratarse de un reencuentro -¿Qué haces aquí? –El francés oculto el cigarro tras su espalda dejándolo extinguir poco a poco.

-Un amigo mío estudia aquí –La pelirroja comentó.

-¿Así que estas de vacaciones?

-Sí, ¿Cómo estas? –Pregunto inclinándose con diversión y dejando ver su bien atribuido cuerpo.

-Bien –Le molestó un pequeño suspiro por parte del oji azul –Nami-san sigues estando guapa –_Y la llama guapa_, apretó los nudillos –Siempre he querido decir eso –Río por lo bajo.

-No cambias –Ella también comenzó a reír. Zoro se debatió o alejarse de allí o esperar a que la chiquilla desapareciera… -Disculpa, ella es Koala –Y para el colmo tenía a otra secuaz del 'mal'. Volvió a calar del cigarrillo.

-¿Son de la misma universidad?

-Sí.

-Mucho gusto, Kuroashi.

-Puedes llamarme Sanji; tú igual Nami-san, no debes de ser tan formal –Sintió una mano sobre su hombro –Y este chico guapo de aquí es Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla desde su posición y observó que era un poco más bajita y tenía el cabello marrón hasta el cuello. Le recordaba a Nami en el instituto.

-Hola –Saludo y volvió a su posición inicial. La risa por parte de Sanji lo distrajo de lo que le dijo la chica llamada Koala, pero poco le importaba.

-Aún están juntos, como antes –Dijo Nami.

-Sí, nos acostumbramos el uno al otro –El porcelana apretó su hombro de manera cariñosa lo cual le hizo feliz.

-¿No se estarán volviendo homosexuales, verdad? –Ella se burló haciendo que los otros dos rieran excepto por él.

-¿Cómo pasaría eso? –Las palabras del francés le dolieron y le hicieron levantar de golpe para encararla.

-Tienes razón –Le sonrió de manera prepotente hasta ahora notando que la chica lucía mucho más mayor -¿Es la primera vez que ves a un gay? –La chica se disponía a hablar así que la detuvo –Vivimos juntos. Ven a visitarnos alguna vez –Se percató de la mirada reprochada que le regalo el oji azul.

-ZORO –Elevó la voz, más no le grito –Perdón –Se dirigió nuevamente a las mujeres._ O mejor dicho niñata y niña_ –Un lugar donde viven dos chicos es desagradable y más para dos damas como ustedes –_Damas… ugh_ –Encontrare un lugar donde podamos reunirnos y tomar una bebida –Lo miró como si quisiese lanzar dagas por los ojos y estaba seguro que ahora tenía los nudillos blancos y la mandíbula tensa.

-Sí; yo trabajo por tiempo parcial en una cafetería –Bufó cuando la pelirroja se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rubio –Ven a tomar cuando quieras un café –Ni lo miraba; solo mantenía los ojos en Sanji.

-Definitivamente iré –Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso -¿Cuándo?

-¿El fin de semana?

-Lo siento –La interrumpió metiéndose en medio de ella y él para agarrar su mochila –Ya tengo planes –Murmuró dándole una mirada al oji azul –Me marcho. Adiós –Sin más les dio la espalda y decidió bajar por la parte exterior; no quería entrar a la clase de analítica y SÍ, hubiese preferido ir a la playa con el francés que estar con esas niñas o el señor cabeza de Elmo.

-¡Zoro! –Ignoro el llamado de Sanji -¡Hey! –Escuchó los pasos tras su espalda –Fuiste un tanto duro, ¿No crees? –Le reclamo alcanzándolo en las gradas –A veces incomodas a la gente.

-No soy como los demás; no pretenderé ser feliz si no lo soy.

-¿No has actuado como un niño delante de tu abuela? –Se detuvo y levantó una ceja.

-Eso es diferente –Se alegró al ver sobre su espalda que solo venía el francés y no aquellas niñas.

-Es lo mismo –Le reprocho.

-Como sea.

-Espera… ¡Sé que es diferente! –En ese momento sintió como algo golpeaba su trasero y fue cuando a su lado comenzó a correr el rubio llevando su maletín.

Se despojó de la suya y comenzó a perseguirlo.

* * *

La pelirroja sonrió al ver a esos dos correr por el lugar golpeándose con sus cosas mientras que el rubio reía y el moreno prefería decirle ofensas a sus cejas.

-Los dos son guapos –Escucho a su lado a su amiga Koala quien le sonrió y miró con diversión al par.

Asintió.

-Fueron tus ídolos cuando estabas en el instituto ¿No? –Ella río y la miro.

-Vamos –La castaña asintió y se adelantó para dirigirse al interior del lugar con la pelirroja detrás. Más Nami se paró y miró sobre su hombro a ambos chicos que alguna vez fueron los suspiros por parte de la mayoría de las niñas en su escuela hasta el momento en que se graduaron.

Debía de estar segura en qué hacer.

* * *

El anciano se asomó por la puerta mirando a ambos lados, para nuevamente entrar a su dichoso restaurant no tan reconocido y viejo como su propia edad.

El peliverde estaba allí adentró con una pañoleta negra sobre su cabeza, una camisa negra manga corta y un cigarrillo sin encender sobre sus labios. Se supone que estaría trabajando pero por lo visto los clientes habituales no aparecían por ningún lado.

-¿Alguna vez has visto un Kankoro (Ave)? –Su jefe le preguntó apoyándose sobre el mesón.

-No.

-¿Te gustaría? –Se lo pensó por cinco segundos y es que vaya que conocía al anciano para pensar con que babosada saldría esta vez.

-Adelante –Dijo sin más ante la mirada ansiosa.

-Mira, mira –Dijo el anciano colocándose en un lugar espacioso, elevando sus brazos a los costados y aleteando como si fuese un pato o una gallina y bailaba con sus piernas.

-Probablemente no sea así –Lo detuvo dejando su cigarro sobre la encimera y cruzándose de brazos.

-Es verdad. Lo he decidido, hoy cerrare temprano –Dijo el canoso sentándose frente suyo descolocándolo.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero decir, me dije: sí hago que Zoro sonría con mi gran interpretación del Kankoro continuare trabajando hasta la noche. Pero no reíste.

-Eso es… -Prefirió callar y quitar el trapo de su cabeza.

-Eres un chico frío por fuera, pero sé que por dentro guardas una gran cantidad de sentimientos muchacho –Le dijo.

Nuevamente se quedó de piedra.

* * *

Se había dedicado a vagar por las calles y por ultimo asistir al gimnasio para entrenar y mantenerse en forma. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, de vez en cuando tenía tiempo o simplemente no le daba la gana. Su departamento quedaba demasiado lejos de todo a su alrededor pero era el primero que había escogido y más porque el alquiler se le permitía.

Fue cuando salió a la calle notando como el cielo estaba pintado de un naranja rojizo y el sol se ocultaba tras los edificios. Pocos días sería el cumpleaños del francés y la idea de comer algo para celebrar lo tenía abstraído; tal vez podría llevarle alguna tarta dulce como tanto le gustaba. Un día menos.

Encontró una maquina dispensadora y saco de ella cuatro latas de energizante, así mismo se dispuso a llegar a su casa a pie. No tenía prisa.

Abrió la puerta sosteniendo con un brazo las latas y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la cabellera rubia cerca de sus rodillas. Los ojos azules de Sanji se elevaron con la mirada incrédula y un leve parpadeo, se encontraba amarrando los nudos de unas botas camperas.

-Estás en casa. Llegas temprano –El francés se levantó quedando a su altura y dando un paso al interior del lugar sin apartar la mirada.

Entrecerró los ojos – ¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto.

-A ningún lado –Lo vio mantener una postura recta e infalible; sabía que mentía, ¿Qué iría a hacer a esas horas?

-¿Ibas a cenar? –Sabía que necesitaban hacer compras, el último mes se la habían pasado yendo a un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Sí, quería ir a comer –Le sonrió y luego mordió su labio.

-¿Dónde? –Se recargo contra el marco de la puerta pasando los dedos por una de las latas.

El oji azul resignado tomo aire y miró a la pared en vez de a él –Iba al lugar donde trabaja Nami-san –Él le miro y con fluidez se deslizo a su lado logrando salir por la puerta -¿Y tú? –Se viró.

-¿Quién quisiera ir contigo? –Murmuró con ánimo de ofender más solo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Se adentró y escuchó plenamente como la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.

* * *

Lo miraba con recelo, su barbilla sobre la mano blanquecina acompañado con un pequeño anillo en su dedo y los azulejos entrecerrados. Aquella divertida ceja estaba fruncida y sus labios estaban alineados.

Apreciaba observarlo con detalles.

-Huh, de todos modos viniste –Rodo los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

-Es solo que quiero cenar –Fue la única excusa que encontró, apartando la mirada y observando el lugar. Era espacioso y el tejado tenía vista al cielo, los asientos y las mesas eran de madera lisa, el color de las paredes de un color pastel combinado con el toque de café, chocolate y azúcar.

-Siento hacerlos esperar –Ambos se giraron al ver a la pelirroja que les había llevado una cerveza para daca uno, ¿Y se suponía que era un café? –Zoro, también has venido. Eso es muy bueno –Dijo Nami con una dulce sonrisa a su persona.

-Bueno, no nos haría daño cambiar de ambiente. No conocíamos este lugar –Aseguró el rubio.

-Bueno, es lindo ver que no han cambiado en nada –Nami colocó sobre su abdomen la bandeja de metal observándolas curiosa. _Esa mujer es muy perspicaz_.

-¿Qué? –Sanji fue vertiendo el alcohol en una copa.

-Todos lo dicen. No importa que estén haciendo, si invitas a uno, se presentan los dos –Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Ace y a Vivi en la mañana.

**Siempre estaban juntos, nunca se separaban.**

-Eso no es verdad –Dijo riendo entre dientes el francés –Ya no estamos en secundaria –Ambos sonrieron.

-Tomare sus pedidos y les aseguro que les encantara –Él gruño entre dientes un "gracias" y sin más se retiró.

-Eso iba para ti –dijo una vez supuso que estaban completamente solos y sin alguien que les prestara atención.

Sanji quien se había dedicado a mirar el menú lo bajo hasta la nariz mirándolo con sus ojos y enarcando la ceja.

-El chico al que siempre invitan es a ti.

-A veces me aterra tu rostro Zoro –Burló por lo visto ignorando su comentario.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y miro determinadamente a la pelirroja que se encontraba tras una heladera –Algo me molesta de Nami –Dijo remarcando la frase. _Probablemente su actitud tolerable, prefirió pensar a decirlo en voz alta. Es muy amigable y es guapa, muy atractiva para la gente… para Sanji._

Los ojos marrones de la pelirroja se toparon con su mirada y le reglo una sonrisa demasiado obvia que le hizo respingar.

La noche sería demasiado larga con ella al lado.

* * *

-¡Salud! –Chocaron los tres sus latas de cerveza en medio de la refrescante noche de verano que por mucho calor que hiciese en la mañana, la noche era recompensada con una suave brisa.

Bebieron y un insípido "Ah" por parte de Nami resonó.

-¿Beber cerveza después de trabajar puede sentirse así de bien? –Ella se sentó en el resbaladero de aquel parque mientras que él y el rubio se mantenían en una escalera de metal que daba a la pasa manos.

-La verdad, sí –Contesto inocentemente el oji azul.

-¿Zoro, donde trabajas? –Despego la boca de la lata para mirar a la oji marrón.

-En un restaurante, como mesero.

-Oh, pensé que eso sería más para Sanji.

-No, sé que me gusta cocinar pero… me gustan otras cosas.

-¿Qué haces entonces Sanji?

-…Soy maestro de informática pero no en una escuela, solo son clases particulares para adultos –Dijo señalándose a sí mismo con un deje de vergüenza.

-¡¿Informática?! –Fingió un sobresalto.

-Bueno dejando mi vida –Tosió señalándolo con la mano en la que llevaba su cerveza –Este chico de aquí con ese rostro de asesino en serie, lo lleva hasta en el trabajo –Se carcajeo.

-Zoro, siempre ha sido frío –Contestó mientras sonreía plenamente. _A esos dos solo les agrada sonreír y reír, ¿No se cansan?_

-Bien dicho Nami-san –Bufó y solo soltó una risilla lúgubre –Dio en el clavo –Volvió a mirarlo –Cambia esa expresión.

-Hablas demasiado cejas de remolino.

-Marimo de mierda –Gesticulo con malicia mientras encendía un cigarrillo que no había notado en su boca y comenzaba a fumar.

-Oh cierto –Nami hurgó su bolso de mano y extrajo algo cuadrado envuelto en papel maché; caminó hasta quedar frente a Sanji y se lo tendió en sus manos –Es tú regalo de cumpleaños, antes de tiempo.

-¿Para mí? –La mirada del rubio se ilumino y aquello lo hizo enojar. _Él_ era el único que podía hacerlo resplandecer, no _ella_; ya decía por qué no confiaba en su de repente aparición.

-Que yo sé, tu cumpleaños es en un par de días.

-¡Aun lo recuerdas!, gracias Nami-san –El rubio sin anti pujos la atrajo a su cuerpo rodeándola con los brazos y estrechándola en su pecho de manera paternal. Apartó la mirada, era demasiado -¿Puedo abrirlo? –Cuestiono una vez la separo con delicadeza, ella asintió.

Aunque no quisiera negarlo, tenía curiosidad de saber que era. Así que estiro el cuello y observó como las manos blanquecinas movían el papel con cuidado y sacaba una caja de perfume color azul que tenía enmarcada una simple palabra en ingles que reconocían.

_**Jealousy. (Celos).**_

Se quedaron por un minuto en silencio hasta que él mismo decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Tiene algún significado? -Debía de tenerlo.

-¿Cómo?, no tiene ningún significado –La chica se cruzó de brazos indignada –Es solo que me gusta el olor –Les dio la espalda y camino de vuelta al resbaladero sentándose –Sí les gusta, ambos pueden utilizarla.

Sí, realmente no le estaba agradando.

* * *

Movió la caja entre sus dedos, examinándola y sin más abrió la tapilla sacando una loción que tenía una forma de gota de agua alargada, la tapa era azul y el líquido incluso más transparente de lo que creía.

Era linda, y un bonito presente.

Dejó la caja a un lado y pasó el perfume de una mano a otra, escuchando un "click" proviniendo del baño donde estaba metido el marimo. _Marimo, no lo llamó así constantemente desde que cumplimos un año en la convivencia._

Quitó la tapilla y lo olió, aunque el resultado fue nulo. Tal vez necesitaba echar un poco del contenido en su muñeca.

Un bufido lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue cuando notó al peliverde vistiendo con unas pantalonetas grises, llevando una toalla alrededor de su cuello y con pequeñas gotas escurriendo desde el cuello, bajando por su pecho. Entrecerró los ojos ante la visión y nuevamente se preguntó qué diablos había visto en ese hombre, su primer y único hombre.

La expresión en su rostro le hizo notar algo muy obvio, así que dejo el frasquillo en la mesa plegable y se hizo el que nada entendía. Lo vio entrar a la cocina así que decidió seguir jugando póker en su laptop escuchando la puerta de la nevera abrirse, cerrarse, como una lata era destapada y los pasos nuevamente dirigiéndose a él.

-Oye.

-¿Mhmm?

-¿Recuerdas el regalo del año pasado? El que te di –Dijo Zoro recargándose en el umbral observándolo fijamente. Sonrió con ganas y estiró el brazo en dirección al cenicero.

-Me diste un mechero –Levantó entre sus dedos el dicho que era de color plateado y una cruz resaltaba en este. Muy sencillo pero elegante, un lindo detalle.

El peliverde se acercó hasta dejar la lata sobre la mesa y caminar hasta el sofá azul que tenían y dejaba la toalla allí; comenzó a jugar con su mechero, observando cuando lo abría y bajaba el gatillo haciendo que la llama apareciese y luego lo cerraba capturándolo.

-Siempre lo he usado con cariño –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa; el moreno no dijo nada, tan solo comenzó a colocarse el esqueleto blanco. Apartó la mirada y sonrió ante su regalo, conocía a Zoro y aunque este no disfrutase demostrar sus sentimientos con palabras, lo demostraba con pequeños actos que alegraban su alma.

Así era él.

Y así lo apreciaba.

-Ella es un tanto parecida a mí –Le escucho decir; dejo el mechero sobre la mesa ya que tenía un cigarro encendido en sus labios y continuo con su partida.

-Nami es una buena chica –Respondió luego de unos segundos.

La sombra del peliverde se coló a su lado.

-Sí. Es una buena chica –Murmuró y fue cuando agarró su perfume. Abrió los ojos pero luego se tranquilizó, miró fijamente los ojos negros de Zoro rogando que el muy idiota lo fuese a estrellar contra la pared.

Más fue cuando la mano del moreno cogió su muñeca, sonrió ante el tacto pero todo se fue al carajo cuando fue lanzado al suelo. El moreno se sentó encima de su cadera y con una mano logro retenerlo de sus muñecas. Se estremeció e intento apartarlo.

-¿Qué haces? –Le exigió.

Zoro quito la tapa de la loción y la esparció sobre su ombligo inundándolo con un olor petulante y demasiado dulzón. Arrugó la nariz y fue cuando notó algo; miro fugazmente al asiático que también tenía aquella mirada desconcertada mientras olía el aire.

-Huele a Nami.

Sí, olía a ella.

La mano del moreno lo soltó observando el frasco y dejando que se colocara sobre sus codos, aun así no se apartó de su cuerpo.

-Ella llevaba ese perfume, ¿no? –Arrugó la frente.

El peliverde tapó el frasco y sin más se retiró de su cuerpo, dejando el frasco rodar por el suelo y situarse al lado suyo con los brazos apoyados bajo su cabeza.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento –Le acompaño a su lado y quedaron mirando el techo beige –Darle su fragancia a un chico, ¿Tendrá algún significado?

Se río.

-Todos tenemos sorpresas cuando salimos del instituto; soló… fue un regalo.

Él suspiro –Nunca dejo de gustarte en el instituto –Los ojos oscuros vagaron por la habitación; le quedo mirando con una mueca. El moreno se sentó nuevamente con la vista fija en el suelo.

Lo acompaño con rapidez.

-¿Ella?

-No trates de ocultarlo –Le increpo -¿Salieron alguna vez? –Ni si quiera se miraban ante la pregunta, y para él era mejor así.

Aun así, algo le causaba gracia.

Se acercó hasta quedar hombro con hombro y le miró con la ceja levantada y el cigarro entre sus dedos –Roronoa Zoro –Le llamó.

-¿Mm?

-¿Sabes escribir celos? –Dijo con malicia.

El peliverde lo miro y juro que sus ojos brillaron –Pues claro.

Sintió el brazo de Zoro pasar tras su espalda para sostenerse mientras elevaba el otro y con el índice señalaba el aire. Aprovecho aquello para apoyarse un poco en su pecho y dejar su cabeza recargada contra su hombro.

-Pones "mujer" al lado de… -No iba al punto. Estiro su brazo y detuvo su mano con la suya, bajándola hasta su regazo, se puso delante de sus ojos y negó.

-Cualquiera. No solo las chicas pueden sentir celos –Se limitó suspirar. Zoro tomo de nuevo el frasco entre sus dedos.

-Creí que ella usaría algo diferente –Dijo en tono despectivo.

-Oh claro, algo con Tiffany -Dijo tornando el tono de voz un poco más agudo al final.

Cuando el moreno le dedico una de mirada de '¿Cómo sabes eso?', supo que había metido la pata. Otra vez.

-¿Por qué lo sabes? –Interrogó con tono receloso.

-Ella me hizo ir a comprarla con ella –Respondió con tono despreocupado. Sí no le agregaba importancia de seguro no formaría esa coraza de tortuga.

…

El teléfono del francés comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se apartara de su visión. Le dio la espalda y corroboro que hablaba de seguro con algún superior por la manera en la que hablaba. Se levantó con lentitud del suelo y siguió observando aquella espalda no tan ancha y como la sudadera de pijama caía sobre sus caderas.

_¿Desde cuándo?, es la primera vez que escucho algo como esto_; pensó.

-Entendido. Adiós –El rubio colgó.

-¿Por qué de repente me dices eso? –Sondeo.

Sanji se giró para mirarlo -¿Qué?

-Tiffany –Gruño el nombre, que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

-Bueno… tú sacaste el tema.

-Me estas jodiendo, ¿Verdad? –El oji azul suspiro y negó, pasando a su lado y acomodándose en la mesa plegable para seguir con lo suyo –Sí vas a decir algo, dilo en voz alta –Murmuró más para sí mismo.

_Sí no había nada de ocultar con esa salida, solo dilo desde el principio. Y sí lo que dices no es necesario, no digas nada._

Y lo supo, tenía celos.


End file.
